Young Master Plays Dentist
by truthhurts167
Summary: Sebastian is in pain and needs help, Ciel being the good person he is will help.
1. Chapter 1

**Soooooo this is the spawn of entirely to much time on my hands and hoving nothing to do in study hall. So Sebastian is OCC but i hope not to much so.**

**WARNING: Gore and blood  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kuroshitsuji because if i did there would be a lot of things different.**

* * *

Ciel paced back and forth as his four servants stood in front of him, "What do you _mean_ he's gone?" Ciel questioned unsure of what emotion to show.

Bard stepped forward, "He was here at lunch and then he disappeared he said he would be back in the morning."  
"Well, did he at least say where he was going?" all four shock there heads. "Fine, your all dismissed." Once the room was clear Ciel flopped in his favorite chair. "He's probably just running an errand" Ciel rationalized. 'Or he left you.' The little voice in his head taunted. "No he'd never do that." Ciel felt incomplete but determined. "Fine I can live without him for just one night. Right?" 'No you need him your nothing without him!' "Shut up."

"Master?" Mey-rin spoke making Ciel jump. "Are you okay?"

"Yes I'm fine what do you want?" He composed himself quickly.

"Are you ready for bed it is late?" Ciel glanced at the large clock hung on the wall it was close to midnight.

"Yes I'll retire now you go ahead to bed I'll be fine." She nodded and hurried out of his study. Ciel followed shortly after. With a bit of difficulty he got into his pajamas and went to bed. The next morning he got up highly unrested. The day continued rather uneventful but completely unorganized. Every meal was either over or under cooked, the lush garden was now diminished to nothing more than a pile of shrubbery, and all but one of the china sets were turned to nothing but a scattered mess on the floor. Ciel waited the entire day but as the moon rose in the sky Sebastian was still no were to be found and again he crawled into bed on his own this time not even bothering an attempted at putting on nightwear.

~3 days later~

Ciel sat at his desk long past his wits end dark circles hung from his eyes. His stomach grumbled as it drew closer to dinner. 'Wonder what monstrosity Bard's cooked up tonight?' A magnificent smell wafted into the study and the door creaked open. "Bard, that smells … Good." Ciel said absently to tired to look up.

"Tonight is beef stroganoff and –"Ciel shoot up from his seat all tiredness leaving his body as the voice he'd missed so much meet his ears.

"SEBASTIAN!" He tone was a course blend of pure anger and joyous relief. Sebastian stared at him the same as before but one slight difference his hackneyed smirk was absent. Ciel credited it to his reaction.

"Yes Bocchan?" Sebastian placed a plate in front of Ciel, who sat down and began to shovel the eatable food into his mouth. After finishing off the first plate he was served a second.

"Where the hell did you go?" Ciel finally said putting his fork down with a clank.

"I had a private matter to attend to master," Sebastian bowed place a hand over his heart. "I do apologize it took me as long as it did it was only suppose to take as long as it did."

"Sebastian; that doesn't answer my question _where_ did you go?"

"I was in hell now if you'll excuse me I have work to do." Sebastian turned to leave but was stopped at Ciel's interruption.

"Sebastian first put me to bed I need a nap."

"Yes Young Master." Sebastian dutifully cared out the for mentioned task. When Ciel from a much needed nap the house was back in order looking outside the garden was returned to its former glory and the smell of burnt food no longer lingered in the air.

"Sebastian," Ciel called out.

"Yes young Master?" Sebastian spoke walking into the room, still no longer smirking.

"I'm hungry please make me something sweet." Ciel shifted uneasily. Sebastian walked out leaving the room without even a yes. Sebastian returned and handed Ciel an éclair and a cup of rose tea. "Sebastian? Are you alright you seem of?" Ciel took a bite. Sebastian didn't speak but simply nodded. "Okay."

~a week later~

Life continued on as it had before Sebastian had disappeared with the exception of Sebastian's changed mood. He had yet to smirk and his conversation skilled had dwindled down to nothing but a 'yes young master' or 'no young master'. It was disconcerting to say the least. Ciel rang for his butler and he walked into the study "Yes Young Master?"

Ciel rose from his desk strolling around it leaning there an annoyed look on his face. "Sebastian," he scolded sternly "your behavior as of late has become rather intolerable why is that?"

"Sorry Young Master I will rectify it immediately."

Ciel stomped his foot, "DAMN IT, stop this that's not an answer. Now WHY?"

"Young master there is no reason to get angry I said I was sorry." Ciel's face burned with red hot anger.

"I am going to ask you _one_ more time why are you acting like this?" Ciel said through clenched teeth.

"Young Master, I am sorry but –"Ciel stepped forward planting a firm slap across, Sebastian reeled back with a yelp falling to his knees clutching his face as blood trickled from the corner of his mouth. 'Had I really hit him that hard?'

"Sebastian I –I'm sorry." Ciel knelt down next to Sebastian resting a hand on his shoulder. After a long while he looked up at Ciel.

"It's alright Young Master, I'm sorry." Pain was etched into his features and with each word it deepened just the tiniest bit.

"Sebastian, what was that about I didn't hit you that hard … did I?" Ciel furrowed his brow confused at the entire situation.

"No, you didn't but –"he trailed off. Ciel glared at him and he reluctantly continued, "when I was in hell I was fighting with my father and he broke all of my teeth," He paused obviously in a lot of pain. "Demon teeth don't heal they just come out and are replaced by new ones, and "He slowly opened his mouth, revealing his teeth all of which were broken, blood oozed from a number of them and many were broken down to the gums.

"But Sebastian why are your teeth still –"

He whimpered "They have to be pulled out and I can't do it." A tear trailed down his cheek. Ciel pulled him close gingerly pressing Sebastian's head to his chest as the demon sobbed softly.

"I'll pull them out if it will help?" Ciel spoke after the sobs had calmed to gentle sniffles. A nod was the only response he got. Ciel eased Sebastian to his feet. "Go rest tomorrow we'll get it fixed." Another nod. Sebastian trenched out of the study. That night Ciel walked into his room and was pleasantly surprised to find a sleeping demon in his bed. He crawled into bed and Sebastian stirred.

"Um sorry young master… I just crawled into the nearest bed… I'll leave." Sebastian spoke groggily. He tried to get up from the bed but Ciel pulled him back down on the bed.

"It's okay just go back to sleep. " He simply nodded and went back to sleep. Ciel sat stroking his hair for a while till he fell asleep himself.

~noon~

"Ciel," Sebastian spoke softly.  
"Shh its okay." Ciel places a hand on his butler's shoulder. "Finny and Mey-rin, do you guys have everything ready?" They nodded and opened the door to the basement. The four all headed down the stairs to the basement where Bard was already waiting. They had set up a make shift dentists office in the basement. "Sit down Sebastian." Sebastian nodded and complied.  
Ciel put on a pair of gloves as did Mey-rin. Bard and Finny stood on either side of the chair "What?" Sebastian questioned.

"Open up." Ciel commanded feeling it best Sebastian didn't know. Sebastian didn't move till Ciel gently touched his lips. Parting his lips he winced and Mey-rin flinched. "Okay Bard, Finny." Each took One of Sebastian's arms.

"C-Ciel."

"It'll be over before you know it okay Sebastian." Mey-rin handed Ciel the pliers like tool he had gotten from Undertaker that morning. He gripped the first tooth in the row and began to pull. It came out with a swift yank and a scream from Sebastian. Blood oozed from the small opening but soon subsided as a new tooth grew in. "okay." Ciel let out a breath he hadn't noticed he'd been holding. Sebastian fought against Bard and Finny's hold shaking his head. 'It must be really bad.' Ciel thought sadly. "The faster we get this done the faster you'll feel better." Ciel spoke like a mother to her frightened child. Sebastian stopped and opened his mouth. Ciel yanked the next five teeth one right after the other in hopes of speeding things up. Tears spilled from Sebastian's eyes and Ciel felt horrible but knew he had to finish for Sebastian's sake. Mey-rin began rubbing Sebastian's shoulder as Ciel pulled the rest of the teeth in the bottom row. "DONE!" He shouted after an hour of pulling teeth. Bard and Finny let go of Sebastian who sat up wiping his face. "You can go lay down now okay." Ciel removed the bloodied gloves. Sebastian rose from his seat and hugged Ciel.  
"Thank you Master."

* * *

**Rate and Reveiw i love criticsim just don't be an ass. Oh if you want me to continue (though i don't know how ^_^) please let me know.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Truth: Per a number of requests I am furthering this. It has taken a lot of time trying to think of where to go with it so don't expect something really good.**

**Ciel: Why do you keep abusing my butler!**

**Truth: cause I like Sebastian wumpage! **

**Sebastian: I DON'T! **

**Truth: enough disclaimer please**

**Ciel: Truth does not own black butler or make any money from it. Now on with this train wreck.**

**Truth: HEY!**

Life continued as usual for till the next month and again Ciel found himself pacing before his servants questioning Sebastian's whereabouts but this time he had a fairly certain idea. "I am going to assume that he is going to be gone the same amount of time as last time so Bard go hire a temporary chef Maylene do the same and Finny stay out of the garden."

"Hey I can cook just fine." All three looked rather insulted.

Ciel sighed heavily "Fine but try to make the food eatable and Maylene and Finny try not to screw up either."Ciel waved them away and settled into his chair with an unsettled sigh.

'It's going to be a long week' the little voice huffed.

"You don't say it's only Monday and shits already started happening."

'What if he doesn't come back?'

"He did last time." He reminded.

'You have a good point but look at what shape he came back in last time.'

"What is that suppose to mean?" Ciel barked getting annoyed

'I'm just saying you should get down to the bottom of this it's hard on him and you.'

"Me?"

'Ciel you're sitting here having a conversation with yourself and you won't admit to him _or yourself_ for that matter that you care about him.'

"But he doesn't care about me. It's just the contract."

'BLATENT LIE!'

"Stop screaming."

'You see it in his eyes he cares for you and you know it.'

"I don't see it in his eyes." Ciel contested

'You are trying to lie to me I am you so want to try that again?'

"Shut up I need to get work done. " The voice faded with a giggle. The hellish week started ironically so with the loss of his demon butler and the next three days of horrible food, broken dishes, and destroyed gardens were nothing compared to the emptiness that had taken over him. He missed Sebastian though he still couldn't say it out loud he did. Friday began just like the rest of the week had; late. "Bard what is this?" Ciel questioned the lumpy mush placed before him.

"It's oatmeal." Bard smiled

"Well … is it supposed to be all lumpy and gooey?" Ciel poked at it with his fork. Bard opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted a loud bang on the front door that put everyone on edge. Bard pulled a gun from a holster on his leg. "Bard?"

"Master are you expecting any quests?"

"No why?" Ciel had rescheduled all of his quest for a time he knew Sebastian would be back.

"I didn't think so." He cocked his gun "Stay put and if anyone comes I want you to run and get somewhere safe." Bard walked to the front door and slowly pulled it open only enough to peer out. With a loud sigh he tucked his gun in the back hem of his pants. "Master." He fully opened the door.

"What Bard?" Ciel asked matching his relaxed state.

"It's Sebastian." Ciel rushed to Bards side. Sebastian was laying in a heap on the front step his close dirtied and blood stained. A loud wheezing escaped his body and blood oozed from gash above his left eyebrow. Ciel knelt next to him and reached a trembling finger to demon's cheek.

"Sebastian…" was all he could say, all he could do, he was unsure of how to even pursue. "Sebastian." He whispered to himself. His chest ached to see Sebastian like this.

'Ciel you need to get him off the front step.' The voice in his head was firm and not teasing like before. Ciel nodded before carefully slid an arm under his neck and leaning him forward. The wheezing intensified and was joined by soft groans.

"Master let me help you." Bard helped Ciel get Sebastian to his room and to bed. Ciel was on his way out when he was stopped by a faint strained whisper. Bard cleaned the wound on Sebastian's head and removed his dirty close only to be replaced by pajamas.

"Master you're so kind." Ciel turned back face him but his chest ached to find Sebastian's smiling lip's painted a faint red. Ciel nodded not trusting his voice but the one in his head was screaming so loud his ear drums felt like they were going to burst.

'TELL HIM YOU CARE TELL HIM NOW CIEL!'

"Well you take care of me." Ciel whispered trying to hold back tears.

"Tha -couch- nk you." Speckles of blood stained his ungloved hand. Ciel turned swiftly on his heal to hide the tears that roll down his face. Damn this he cares so much and I'm an ass who never says thank you and act so cold.

"Sebastian I care about you!" Ciel held his fists to his sides as he yelled trembling with the force of his words. "You always take care of me and make me feel better and seeing you hurt makes me feel . . . Sad!" Ciel let out a shuddered breath and wiped the tears from his cheeks. The squeak of bed springs made Ciel turn. Sebastian sat up staring down at his lap his hair hiding his face."Sebastian?" Coughs filled the room preceded my gentle cries.

"Thank you master you truly are the best master one could ask for." He smiled up at young earl just as a joyous tear slipped from the corner of his crimson eye.

"Why are you crying?"

"I've never had a master who actually cared about me." Ciel smiled faintly. "Master c-can I hug you?" Ciel came to the edge of the bed and was pulled into a warm embrace. His heart fluttered in its cage and his cheeks brighten as his head was pressed to the demon's chest. Sebastian stroked his hair till Ciel pulled away.

"Sebastian you need to rest and heal."

"I can't." He again directed his attention to his lap.

"Why not it's not that hard I promise." Ciel half-heartedly teased. Sebastian was silent for a long moment nervously fiddling with his fingers. "Sebastian why not?" His brow furrowed in worry.

"My father and I were fighting again well less fighting more him beating me. He is mad because I'm contracted to you instead of being a noble in hell he said I'm wasting my time. He told me than I have to heal like a human if I'm going to live like one." Sebastian noticed the hurt look on his masters face "its okay I'm fine just a little weak that's all." He took Ciel's cheek rubbing his thumb back and forth. He smiled satisfied with his answer and rose from the bed.

"Go to sleep and rest. I will see you tomorrow." The next day and many after life continued as usual, both master and servant ignored the situation never bringing it up. Though as the next month drew closer and closer Ciel grew more worried for the happy contentment that had formed between them would be tarnished by a trip to hell. Come lunch Sebastian as was customary brought Ciel his lunch but before he could recite the menu Ciel spoke. "Sebastian, will you be leaving again this month?"

Having understood what the Earl meant Sebastian nodded "Yes I am to visit my family and I have made arrangements for my absence."

"That was unnecessary because you're taking me with you and it is an order."

The demon sighed half expecting it already. "Yes Young Master I will prepare your things."


End file.
